


The Things You Do When I'm Not There

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Really this is just pure filth, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose stops by the TARDIS when she forgets something on a night out with friends and gets distracted by an unexpected visitor in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Do When I'm Not There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts), [tenscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenscupcake/gifts).



> Er. This originated from this prompt by Kelkat9 on tumblr: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
> 
> And then Tenscupcake wanted to know what happened, so this is the end result. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please excuse any inadvertent errors in this smutty adventure. (I'm really worried about publishing smut without a beta, so please be kind and let me know if I made any obvious mistakes.)

Rose let herself into the TARDIS and hurried down the corridor to her room. She’d forgotten her favorite heels, the comfortable ones from the TARDIS, and she needed them before her night out with Shareen. 

Because she was already late, she gave little thought to the fact that she’d not yet seen the Doctor. He’d politely declined her invitation to go out, and she figured he’d buried himself in the depths of his ship for the night. 

Reaching her room, Rose threw the door open and rushed inside, focused completely on the shoes in her wardrobe. A muffled squeak startled her, and she turned suddenly toward the noise. 

The Doctor lay in her bed, naked save for a single sheet barely covering his bits, and one hand rested suspiciously _there_. She gaped at him, jaw hanging open in surprise, and he looked back in shock, as a blush spread downward from the tips of his ears.

Rose’s thoughts finally caught up with her, and she managed to force out a question. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“Uhm, Rose!” The Doctor let out a rather high pitched noise. “What are you doing?”

Rose stared at him in disbelief before letting her eyes roam unabashedly over his naked torso. “Excuse me?! What am _I_ doing? Doctor, you’re naked in my bed, doing whatever it is you’re doing.” She waved her hand in the direction of his groin. 

“Yes, well,” the Doctor shifted slightly, and Rose gawked as she saw his hand start to move rhythmically beneath the sheets, up and down, like he was stroking-

_Oh my god._

He was wanking. In her bed. _In front of her._

Rose stopped breathing. 

He’d never- They’d never even- 

She inhaled a ragged gasp as a warm tingling sensation spread down her spine, and her clit throbbed gently. She shifted slightly, squeezed her legs together, and swallowed heavily when the Doctor’s eyes cut to the movement. 

Rose’s breath quickened, and she quickly decided to apologize to Shareen later. Her friend would understand why she’d been ditched for the evening. 

Emboldened by the Doctor’s blatant lack of shame, she cleared her throat to redirect his gaze to her face. “So, Doctor, if you’re gonna wank in my bed, the least you can do is let me watch.”

His jaw dropped slightly at her words, and with the hand not wrapped around his cock, he tugged the sheet away from his body, revealing himself to her.

Rose released a soft sigh at the sight of the Doctor in her bed. She’d imagined him there hundreds of times as she’d pleasured herself with his name on her lips, but the reality of him there right in front of her, confidently stroking himself, was almost more than she could handle. 

The Doctor closed his eyes as he ran his closed fist up and down his cock, and Rose bit her lip when she saw him rub some of the moisture from his tip around his length. Unable to resist participation, she removed her crop top and short skirt. When she caught the Doctor’s dark eyes hungrily take in her almost naked form, her skin flushed in delight. 

“Like what you see, Doctor?” Rose asked in a sultry voice as she sauntered to the bed and leaned over his body, teasing his chest with her breasts. The hand around his cock slowed, and she whispered in his ear, “No, no, continue. Don’t stop.”

Rose removed her remaining clothing before climbing onto the bed and sitting close to the Doctor. Her legs fell apart, and she leaned back on one hand while the other snuck between her curls and began circling her clit. 

“Rose,” the Doctor gasped out, and he stared at her fingers moving through her slick folds. His own hand faltered briefly before increasing in speed. 

Rose groaned loudly at the sight of the Doctor’s thick cock thrusting in and out of his fist, and her entrance throbbed with desire to be filled with him. She stared, enchanted, as his breath came out in short gasps, and Rose almost came at the sight of the Doctor’s face scrunched in pleasure. 

His body tensed, abdomen tightening and heels digging into the mattress, as he came suddenly, on a shout, with her name on his lips. He spilled onto his stomach, and his chest heaved in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

Rose’s fingers, drenched in her arousal, worked her clit with practiced moves. Her pleasure mounted with the Doctor’s, and she fell over the edge at the sight of the Doctor’s release. Her head fell back, and she shouted the Doctor’s name. As she worked herself down from her orgasm, she opened her eyes and saw the Doctor staring at her. 

She blushed, and he smirked, a lazy, sated grin covering his face. 

Rose looked pointedly from him to his cock. “So, do you do this often, then? Every time I go to Mum’s?”

The Doctor cringed. “Please, Rose. Don’t mention your mother right now. Please.”

Rose laughed and reached over the Doctor to the tissues on the bedside table. She grabbed a few and gently cleaned off the Doctor’s stomach. “Well, that was...unexpected,” she said with a giggle. She looked at the Doctor a moment and bit her lip “Do you- Do you want another go? For real, this time?”

The Doctor answered by threading his fingers through her hair and gently pulled her down, capturing her lips with his own.


End file.
